


Poison in the Rain

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Santana-centric POV, the Glee Club finds out about Quinn's accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Ryan Adams's song 'I Taught Myself How To Grow Old'.

_Blink._

As soon as the words leave Mercedes's mouth, Britt's pinky wraps around hers, giving a tight squeeze. Santana watches Berry's face fall, knowing while they may never see eye to eye on anything, there's something true and genuine to the tears in Berry's eyes. Finn reaches for his almost bride before she hits the floor.

_Inhale._

No one remembers who asks the questions, though Santana's pretty sure it was all three of the Hummels and Tina. Mercedes does her best to try and answer, but really, she doesn't know much more than them and is fighting back tears of her own. 

Berry's dads share forlorn looks of disappointment from one corner, but Santana knows that while they weren't wishing anyone any harm, they're glad their daughter's impending nuptials were given an abrupt sign.

If only Quinn hadn't been the sign, Santana thinks. 

_Blink._

They load Artie up before piling on the bus, and heading back to McKinley where they'll regroup and head to the hospital. It's silently understood no one's going home tonight. Not until they know what's happened, and if Quinn's going to be okay. 

Santana remains rigidly upright with Britt's head resting on her shoulder.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she felt it?" Britt toys with the zipper on Santana's jacket.

Santana pauses before her lips brush Britt's forehead, and the slightest of moisture blurs her vision, forcing cracks in her armor. "I don't know."

_Exhale._

"Lopez." Walking towards everyone's cars, Santana hears Coach Sylvester calling her name from behind, and lets go of Britt's hand long enough to turn and face her. 

"Yeah?"

"If something happens—You don't let Schuester or Porcelain handle things. You take charge." She's never heard the Coach's voice crack in such a way before, but it's understood she won't be following them. It's not her place, and somewhere deep down, Santana wishes she wasn't jealous of her for it. "Q would want that."

"Sure thing." 

_Blink._


End file.
